


[PODFIC] Elegy

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] Gender is Hard 'verse [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, School Shootings, everyone is nonbinary, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: Roman doesn't want to keep crying.A look into how Roman processes the Marjory Stoneman Douglas shooting and the fallout thereof.Podfic of autisticaizawashouta's 'Elegy'.





	[PODFIC] Elegy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elegy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763172) by [kestrel_daniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestrel_daniel/pseuds/kestrel_daniel). 



> I'm...not happy with this one. i really didnt do this fic any justice. ill revisit it soon i think and give it another shot but i wanted to go ahead and get it out there anyways.
> 
> all my love to autisticaizawashouta and their beautiful work <3

RUNTIME: 14:51

click[ here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lGENAtyxGCalf_9eIcN667qdLyZyYHZf/view?usp=sharing)to listen !

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to chat im easythread on tumblr


End file.
